memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Glassonion0
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Glassonion0! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Nog page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the canon policy, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- DarkHorizon (Talk) 06:56, September 29, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. - Archduk3:talk 05:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Just going to point this out again. - Archduk3:talk 07:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Encyclopedia vs. dictionary Please note that Memory Alpha is an encyclopedia, not a dictionary. We do not accept simple dictionary-type definitions. Please see what Memory Alpha is not for more info. Also, please do not merely copy and paste information from other sources. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 09:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *This is now a warning. Stop copying information and creating pages for dictionary definitions or you will be blocked from editing. --From Andoria with Love 09:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) **I don't suppose you could, I don't know, put in a little extra effort when creating articles? Like maybe formatting and not limiting them to simple dictionary definitions? --From Andoria with Love 05:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ***At least you tried a little with Nightmare. Before creating any more articles, however, please read our policies and guidelines on editing, including our Manual of Style, our editing guidelines, and . Thanks! --From Andoria with Love 06:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Quotes Please review MA:QUOTE, as quotes in the memorable quotes section should not be much longer than a couple of lines and have some deeper meaning behind them, not merely point out something funny. Please respond here to indicate that you are aware of this. Thanks--31dot 11:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Why can't we have a link to his twelve appearances? Point of view Please review MA:POV. In-universe articles are written from the point of view of someone within the Star Trek universe.--31dot 17:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Please also limit content in articles to that which was said in canon. Information from the real world, such as that about merit badges you had initially, should not be mentioned unless it was stated in canon.--31dot 18:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Multiple edits part deux Again, please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. This is the second time you have been asked to do this. Please respond to this message to let us know whether or not you understand so we can help you further. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 11:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Linking to the right thing Please note that Janeway does not link to the same thing as Janeway. Please be careful with your links in the future. Thanks. -- sulfur 04:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Also... please take a minute to read MA:NIT. Again... thanks. -- sulfur 04:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Signing Signing should only be done on talk pages, for ease of reading. Please do not sign additions to the main page. Thanks - Archduk3:talk 07:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Please re-read this. Don't add your signature to articles. It only belongs on talk pages. Thanks. -- sulfur 15:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::This is a third suggestion to not add signatures to articles. Please acknowledge that you have read this and the block will be lifted before the hour is up.--31dot 16:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC)